Forever loved
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Halo based, mostly original character. Mature!
1. Experimental Love

Forever loved

By Raikou Kazamaku

A/C: This Yaoi is copy right to me, do not distribute, change, or sell this in anyway. If caught you will be fined and cost big money depending how much you stole. Thank you.

There was a saying that time heals, but Raikou felt he never was going to be free from this pain. He lost the love of his life, just gone without a goodbye to him. His heart has shattered to the point he felt hollow and empty inside. What can he do? Nothing at all but watch the days and time go by waiting for his heart to repair itself.

He had forgotten how to cry, his eyes forever to be dried and mysterious if he's ever going to shed another tear. He looked out the window, the rain pelting against the window with a _tic tic tic tic _sound that repeated so many sometimes in a calming rhythm.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening his eyes to see a figure standing in the sidewalk few feet from his window. He rubbed the window to get a clearer look. "Yajuu…?" He whispered out the name. He blinked his eyes once, the figure was gone! The figure was just gone.

He shook his head to himself, not wanting to believe who he thought he saw outside. He felt the pain return it felt fresh and clean though he tries to numb the pain of broken and hurt. He pushed the pain away not wanting to recall the memories that claws at his mind.

He enters the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup, grabbing hot chocolate package with mini marshmallows. He pours milk into the cup before placing the cup into the microwave and let it warm up for a minute and 30 seconds. He waits patiently before he heard the thing beeped. He pulls the door open before taking the handle of the coffee cup and places it on the counter.

He pours the chocolate powder and marshmallow into the steaming milk. He stirred the milk and contents inside with a spoon before placing the spoon into the other dishes. He took his coffee cup and held to his lips, he took a delicate sip from it, careful not to burn his tongue off. He walks to the living room and sat down onto a chair, placing the cup of hot cocoa onto the table next to him.

He closed his eyes for 5 minutes before opening them; suddenly an explosion occurs near his window causing him to duck for cover, shielding his face and head from the flying debris. Military soldiers in monochrome camouflage came inside the living room. He heard the door being kicked down with a sickening snap of wood echoing into the air. Raikou eyes widen in confusion and stood to defend his house and his self. He lunged towards the nearest soldier and swung his fist forward. The soldier dodged before a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose.

Raikou slammed his elbow into the soldier's neck that coughed and forced to let go of him. Raikou coughs from the strange fumes, spitting out the side. He growls beneath his lips before another soldier raised his gun and aimed at him. Raikou lunged at the soldier that aimed the gun at him. The gun fired but not a bullet but a dart. He attempted to dodge but hit his shoulder.

Raikou winced from the needle puncturing his skin. He pulled it out and crush within his hand before throwing to the side. He lets out a loud battle cry before tackling the soldier down. He was grabbed by two others in attempted to restrain him. He elbows both of them into the stomach which made them stagger back. He throws his fist down onto the soldier in the face, the one he tackled lets out a loud moan from its nose snapping.

Raikou vision blurred before swinging his fist missing. He was shoved off, though he tries to lung forward at the soldier only to fall onto the couch and stagger back. He felt himself falling to the ground, his eyes blinking a few times before everything went black. His body went limp and unmoving.

"We got him sir, it was a little of a challenge, was able to resist the sleep dart. But we got him sir. We'll bring him immediately." The male soldier spoke, his name was John, and though he couldn't believe that Raikou manage to break his nose. The two other comrades picked up Raikou and carried him out in the helicopter waiting outside. They placed Raikou into one of the available seat, strapping him to the seat.

Raikou remained unconscious during the flight in the helicopter. John was glancing out the open door, watching building pass before going through wasteland towards a facility in the distant. The helicopter started to Descend down towards the hanger before it touches the ground before the engine was cut off.

The unstrapped him from the seat, before being carried their over the shoulder by one of the soldier. They walk a few feet before placing Raikou onto a bed thing, before closing the glass case over him. Metallic cuffs attaches around his wrist and ankles keeping Raikou from going anywhere.

Raikou moaned before waking up slowly, watching the ceiling move above him. He looked to the side, pulling his arm, he blinked. What is going on? Where are they taking me? He thought to himself with panic in his eyes. "Hey let me go!" He yelled but they could not hear him behind the glass.

He groans to himself before turning his head to look through another hall and see Yajuu. His eyes went wide with shock. "Y-Yajuu." He muttered out the name. Yajuu stared back with a blank expression. Raikou tried to tug against the restraints but no avail. "Yajuu! Please! Save me!" He called with a pleading tone but he could not be heard.

Soon Yajuu went out of sight, he felt tears streak the corner of his eyes. Yajuu saw him and didn't do anything. He felt tears run down his cheek; he couldn't do nothing but just sob to himself. He was rolled into a strange room with monitors and shelves everywhere with different veils with different liquids inside.

A white coat, seeming to be a doctor stepped out and told to press the red button on the gurney. Raikou has no clue what they were saying. John raised his hand and pressed the red button before gas filled the chamber. Raikou inhales the gas, coughing loudly. He struggles against the restraints before things started to become blurry. He inhales again, before his body slowly went limp. Though he was awake but he couldn't move his body like he was in the state of sleep but awake and aware.

John removed his hand before stepping away. The doctor thanked him and smiled before John and his comrades left. The doctor walked over and opened the class case. Raikou couldn't yell and protest. "Hello Raikou. Sorry for the taking you from your home unwillingly but this are for a good cause of mankind. My name is Felexia." She said with a warm smile. Raikou manage to turn his eyes slightly.

"Well let's get this over with." She said before sticking needle into Raikou's elbow bit. Raikou winced from the needle poking into his skin. She took out a large needle that seems to go through bones. His eyes widen from the size of the needle and try to protest but his body won't obey. He gasped in pain when the large puncture through the muscle before it pokes his bone but it drilled through the bone but stops before it could reach the marrow. She injects the content before pulling the needle out. His bone structures started to change, well the bone itself, replacing with a 2 and half inch thick metal making the bone stronger and much denser.

He wanted to scream and cry from the agony but not even that he couldn't do. This is torture! He thought his tears rimmed the corner of his eyes trying to ignore the agonizing miserable pain. Only thing he was able to do was to breathe heavily. When will the pain stop? He thought to himself desperately.

The pain started to wane down, his breathing growing calmer before weakly looking at the doctor. His eyes plead for the doctor to stop, but the doctor didn't give much mercy and injected something into his arm. He coughs in response, his eyes wide with the fresh pain entering his veins.

Hours past, he was out cold by the time it was over, the doctor allowed to sleep since the experiment was quite successful and didn't need to do anymore experiment or injection. Raikou's arms were covered in needle marks though they seem to heal slowly.

He was transferred to a room, though they let him out from the restraint and onto the white colored bed with the blanket just below his neck. He was asleep quietly on the bed, barely moving other then a few twitch of his finger or the corner of his lips.

He wakes up 4 hours later, it was the middle of the night and no one was watching him, well that is not true. Behind the window was Yajuu, Raikou is unable to see him since it was one way looking through glass, so all he sees is his reflection. He moaned from the pain, wincing a bit before sitting up slowly. It was pitch black in the room and unable to see anything. Was a cloth around his eyes? He thought before going to remove it. "Nuh-uh." The young voice said before grabbing his hand.

Raikou was confused and grabbed. He protested and pulled his hand away but they were held tight. He was confused, before both of his wrists were grabbed and crossed together and pinned to the pillow. Raikou groans slightly in annoyance but he felt too weak to protest against this his muscle ached from the experiment.

He felt cool hand slid beneath his shirt, brushing along his warm skin. He blushed slightly though try to remain calm. He felt his right nipple getting pinched lightly, causing him to exhale sharply in response. Yajuu grinned at Raikou's response before pinching and rubbing the nipple softly. Raikou blushed and clenched his teeth together.

"S-stop." Raikou exhaled out the single word. Yajuu didn't reply before leaning his head forward in front of Raikou's face, which is unable to see who was doing these actions. Raikou exhales and inhales, smelling someone breathe close to his face. He went to speak but felt a pair of lips pressed against his own causing his face to turn brightly red.

Yajuu smirked into the kiss, seeing Raikou still the same, too timid and shy to make him stop. He bite on Raikou's lower lip lightly for entrance. He was granted before his tongue slip in, exploring around the mouth before kissing with passion.

Yajuu pulled away gently, hearing the boy exhale and turned a bright red color. The red headed boy unable to see anything through the cloth that covered around his eyes but he knew this was Yajuu. He wanted to protest but he missed Yajuu so much and his heart yearned for him.

Yajuu tied cloth around the boy's wrist and tie to the bed to keep the boy from protesting. He placed a faint smirk over his pale lips before unbuttoning the boy's shirt, his soft hands brushing over his side pushing the shirt off forcefully. The boy chest tightens slightly from the touch but it relaxed seconds later.

He smiles warmly before kissing top of the boy's chest, while his hand rubbed the boy's nipples softly, pinching them sometimes making them hard. He continued to kiss the boy's chest, slowly going down near the boy's groan area. He pulled his hand away, before touching the groan area, feeling the boy's hard member beneath the pants and boxer. He chuckled softly that the boy was already hard.

Raikou face was flushed, feeling Yajuu's hand touch his groan area where his hard member is. He clenched his jaws lightly, tilting his head to the side in slight embarrassment.

Yajuu smiled softly to see his slight embarrassment. He starts to rub gently over the hard member above the pants, teasing the boy to insanity. He heard a slightly moan, a quiet one. He chuckled gently before pulling the boy's pants off gently. The boy could tell if he spoke or say something he won't get a reply, taking a hint by the cloth around his eyes.

He slowly removed the boy's boxers, finding the member hard and erected. He chuckles softly before his cool hands slowly strokes the member, hearing the boy let out a low moan from its flushed lip. He kept stroking it, till he lowers his head down licking the head of the member. He continues to stroke below the member, licking the head gently.

He slowly allows the member enter his mouth, his tongue licking beneath the hard member as he sucked gently. He heard the boy moan grew slightly louder, though it sound pleasured to his ears. He continues to suck gently, his thumb stroking near the bottom of the hard member close to his nuts were.

"I-I'm going to c-cum." The boy spoke out with a moaned. He smirked to hear the boy's words before continuing sucking before hearing the boy's moan grow higher a little bit before the boy released right into his mouth. He swallowed and licked his lip before licking the head gently.

He grins softly, allow the boy to catch his breath for a moment. Before leaning forward, untying the cloth from his wrist so he able to roll the boy over gently. The boy seems to cooperate with him, trusting the boy not to protest left his hand free from being tied.

He leaned forward, kissing the boy's neck gently, sucking lightly before entering two fingers into the boy's entrance. The boy mouthed parted with a pained but pleasured moan and groan leaving it's flushed face. Yajuu smirked, seeing the familiar reaction when he first time had sex with him but seems the boy has to get used to this all over.

Yajuu was already shirtless when he came in, slowly removing his pants and boxer. He strokes his own member gently, before gently pressing against the boy's entrance. The boy flushed and tilts his head down slightly like gesturing he was ready.

He pushed forward gently, hearing the boy let out a loud pained but still sound pleasured through its flushed lip. Raikou clenched his hand against the sheets below him, before feeling Yajuu thrust into him gently at first. He continued to moan with pleasure, panting slightly.

Yajuu leaned forward as he gently thrust into the boy, his hand grabbing onto boy's hard member and strokes it gently. He kissed the boy's back, before thrusting deeper, hearing a gasp and loud groan as the boy jolted with the boy back arching slightly.

He found the sweet spot, making sure to hit the spot each time. He thrust a little faster and deeper into the boy, hitting the spot. The boy's moan was loud following with groans. Raikou heart was racing beneath his chest; his member was being stroked making the pleasure and pain mixed unimaginable. His hand tightening around the sheet as Yajuu thrust faster and deeper into him, hitting his sweet spot each time causing him to moan loudly and arch his back slightly before unarching after Yajuu's member pulled back but only to repeat the cycle.

Raikou moaned loudly before he couldn't hold it and cums into Yajuu's hand, his stomach and chest and the sheets. Yajuu smirked right on time, and had released in the exact time ironically. He pulled out from the boy, watching some of his cum leave the boy's entrance but most of it stayed in. The boy and Yajuu were panting in exhaustion. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the boy.

Raikou kissed back hesitantly, before pulling his head away to breath. Yajuu pulled the covers over them both before pulling Raikou close to him. Yajuu gently took the cloth from around the boy's eyes and pulling it off to allow Raikou to see.

Raikou blinked his brighten red colored eyes towards blurred figure before his eyes adjusted to see it was Yajuu. Raikou eyes brimmed with tears, having no clued what to say. Yajuu gently kissed his neck before whispering. "It's ok, you're safe." He reassured gently.

Raikou looked at him, with the tears streaking down his face. "Y-Yajuu…" He whispered his name out, wishing to stay like this forever. Yajuu smiles warmly at him, before feeling a slap on his face. He blinked at Raikou with confusion. "What?" He said with a stunned tone.

Raikou planted a kiss before pulling away with tears falling onto his love's face. "Why did you leave me? You didn't leave a note or say a word to me. I waited… Why?" He said sniffling a little bit. Yajuu frowned to the boy's sadness. "I'm sorry my dove, I was forced to not see you again. But when I heard the boss mentioning you and about doing that bad stuff…I was shocked and tried to stop them but I couldn't. It tortured me to see you taken to the room and tortured. But if you survived I would try to beg to take me back. But I couldn't, I missed your blushing face and cute face along with your personality. I had to mark you again, to claim you are mine." Yajuu explained with slight guilt in his tone.

Raikou stared at him and buried his face into his chest. "If you wanted to have sex, you could've told me or at least give me a heads up. Why would I forget about you when my heart yearns for you? Now I feel whole and happy now. Please, promise me you won't ever leave me again? I can't stand losing you." Raikou said, being naked beneath the sheet with the one he loves, he didn't care.

"I promise. I won't ever leave you no matter what." He said with a gentle smile before kissing Raikou's eye lid. "Just sleep my lovely dove." He whispered gently. Raikou eyes looked weary and uneasy before nodding his head and buried his face against his chest softly and fell asleep slowly.


	2. Was this in the description?

Chapter 2: Was this in the Description?

Raikou eyes fluttered empty, staring at the sheet, before moving his hand hoping to feel his love skin but felt nothing. He looked up to see he was alone in the bed with fresh clean clothes on. "Yajuu, where are you?" He said with panic in his tone. He looked around the room, no one was here.

He felt tears rimmed the corner of his eyes, he has been lied too. He felt tears fall onto the sheets below him, trying to wipe the tears away but he felt broken. He heard the door opened but he ignored it, not caring who entered. He was upset. "What's wrong my dove? Why are you crying?" Yajuu's voice entered his food, before hearing something placed down.

Raikou looked up, seeing Yajuu standing close by. "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream." He said with a weak smile before it fades away. He shook his head lightly before walking to the bed and climbed next to the boy. He wrapped his arms around Raikou's waist and pulled him onto his lab. "Shh… It's ok. It was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with a calm warm tone.

He looked at him with a small nodded before speaking. "It was a good dream so far, that you were taking me out to eat…" He blushed for a moment before continuing. "I was so happy and we got into this expensive restaurant, I said no but you took me anyways. We got our seat and ordered our drinks then our food. I excused myself to use the bathroom since the food didn't seem to agree with me and went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes and came back out, from the bathroom you were gone." He said with tears in his eyes. "I was worried and scared if you left me didn't leave a note. I pay the food with the money I had, and hurried out the door and called for you. I started to get very worried before I turned and there were three guys in the corner staring towards me." He explained.

"I kept searching and searching, but couldn't find you, but that's when I noticed I was being followed. I tried to ignore them and see just a convenience that walking in the same direction. Then one of the muscular guys, seeming to be the leader of the little group grabbed me by the hair and pulled me. I screamed and yelled at them to let go. They dragged me into a dark alley way….And and." He said struggling to keep control.

"They raped me…Sexually. I cried and try to fight but they physically harmed me to point I was covered in bruise, they broke some of ribs and broke my arm. They laughed and told I was fine and I was going to live. But I was bleeding internally and coughing up blood. But then you came out of nowhere and seem to be searching for me too. You told them to let go of me, whom they stopped and glared at you, they said you going to pay for interrupting and went to attack you." He explained trying to keep control.

"I screamed at you to run but you fought. I manage to get up even with my broken leg and arm. I manage to knock one of them over and I rushed towards you. But but… When I got to you, the leader of the group stabbed something thin and long right through my chest inches away from your chest. I coughed up a lot of blood and when the leader pulled the sharp thin object, blood splattered everywhere and fell but you caught me. But the leader and the others took off." He said with tears streaking his cheek from telling the story.

"It was hard to breathe, I knew I was going to die even if you try to reassure me I am not and ambulance is coming as fast as they could to get here. But I didn't believe you but I was crying and apologizing. By the time the ambulance came to get me, I stopped breathing and so did my heart. You tried to get me back but I lost too much blood and organ failure. That's what the dream was." He explained. "When I started to wake, I thought I was dead at first… But then realizing it was just a dream I felt relieved, but I felt so guilty to torture you and leave you by my death. I'm sorry for my babbling and annoyance." He said with his face covered in tears.

Yajuu listened and hugged him gently. "Shh… It's ok. If you died or not, I would love you no matter what. I will even kill myself to join you in heaven." Yajuu said, stroking his back gently. Raikou's eyes watered, burying his face into his lover's chest absorbing the warmth and comfort.

Raikou got off gently and rubbed his eyes, he smiled timidly. Yajuu gotten to his feet and grabbed the tray of food. "I took the liberty of getting you some food." He said with a warm smile across his lips. Raikou smiles and took the tray before eating the food quietly, it was good, it wasn't half bad then he thought.

Yajuu turned his head to see the door being opened and Felexia walking inside. She looked to Yajuu suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised brow. Yajuu expression grimaced a little. "I am Raikou's body guard, was told to by the president of the organization, don't like it, well suck it up." Yajuu said in a snotty tone. She scowls at him before turning too Raikou.

"Follow me please, told that you will get your armor on today and possibly training." She said in a calm tone. Raikou frowned, he looked to Yajuu for help but he looked back at him and nodded to go. Raikou sighs in defeat before he was to his feet and following the doctor from behind.

Making his way through the halls, he was following 3 feet behind from the doctor giving plenty of walking space. They both went through the armory/weapons room but they were heading to the next room that is TOP SECRET that only few are allowed in. "Please get into the armor, just place it on the center of your chest and it'll form the armor." She said before leaving the room to give him privacy.

He nodded his head before opening the display case lightly, before grabbing the small palm size box, which was thin like the thickness of his pinky which wasn't very big. He placed on the center of his chest before gasping out in pain trying to pry it off but it wouldn't. It was attaching to his skin and flesh! He thought with panic entering his mind. He felt something zap his heart lightly, it was attaching to his heart! He thought before leaning against the wall panting from the short pain.

Felexia came back in and looked to him. "You alright." She asked stepping forward closer towards him. He looked at her with a glare. "It won't come off." He said with a grunt. "Of course, it's an alien technology but it only reacts to you, it won't react to no one else." She said. He scowled at her and sighs staring at the ground.

She grabbed his face before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Raikou eyes widen before shoving her away. He was shocked. "Is that why I am alone here!" He demanded wiping his lips. He felt his groan touched suddenly. His eyes widen before slamming his hand onto her throat only to feel his groan squeezed. He threw her against the floor, hearing a crack from the shoulder.

He quickly leaves the room, tears wielding in the corner of his eyes as he ran forward. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into Yajuu that went to see him. Raikou yelped in surprise as he backed up, raising his arm to defend himself. Yajuu looked to him. "Raikou, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked a few questions. Raikou looked up and leaped forward, burying his face into his lover's chest sobbing quietly.

"S-she kissed me! I was angry! Then she touched my groan…!" He said panting heavily. Yajuu eyes widen in shock to what he had heard. "I threw her at the ground, I think I broke her shoulder but I didn't care. I-I-I'm so-" He said before passing out suddenly. Yajuu caught him and frowns. "Must be exhausted, stressed, and scared. I wouldn't ever get angry with you when it wasn't your fault." He said calmly in my unconscious/pass out before.

Yajuu carried him back to the room and placed him on the bed gently and placed the covers over him. Yajuu called down the office reporting the injured female in the armory and about the event happened. He hang up, founding she officially fired right now for her action. He sat down onto the bed, brushing his dove hair back from his face.

Hours went by before he awaken in the middle of the night, he looked around the darken room before feeling something warm shift next to him. He blinks to look to see Yajuu asleep next to him. He quietly crawls out of bed, wobbling tiredly towards the bathroom before gently closing the door behind him and locked it.

He turns the water on before splashing some into his face. He groans to himself before giving up, he removes his pants and boxers, placing them onto the sink counter. He walks to the shower before turning it on. He turned it on hot, liking his water blazing hot so it untense his tight muscles in his back and neck area.

He climbs inside, closing the curtains behind him as the hot water pounds softly against his back, though he wasn't getting burned or his body telling him to move away cause it was too hot for a normal person to handle. He felt tears wield in corner of his eyes before trying to push them back.

He gasped to himself, flashes of memories being pushed to his mind. His hand grabbed tightly on the rail next to him, he painfully turns the shower off. He coughs a couple of time, before pushing the curtains open. "What is going on…?" He asked himself painfully, covering his hand over his mouth as he coughed up blood. He panted as he washes his hand. His vision was blurry from the fresh new pain enveloping his entire body.

He grabbed his pants before managing to throw it on. He grips his hand on the counter to keep himself standing before exhaling through his pale lips. He struggles his way towards the door, covering his hand over his mouth as he coughs up more blood. He felt himself falling, his head smacking into the door before hitting the floor with a thunk.

He wanted to scream but he couldn't even do that. He coughs up blood before moaning in pain. He heard the door knocked following voice. "Raikou? Are you ok in there?" Yajuu has asked behind the door. He couldn't respond, his veins felt like they were on fire. He was poisoned; she kissed him to poison him. "Raikou, please answer me!" Yajuu called again getting no response for a minute. Yajuu pick lock the door and opens it to see Raikou on the floor with a small puddle of blood near Raikou's mouth.

"Raikou!" He said in shock and horror, he grabbed Raikou and held him close to him. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked with his eyes wide. Raikou coughs, some blood splattering from his lips onto Yajuu's shirt. He was breathing raspingly, his weak eyes staring painfully up at him. "…P-Poison…" He said before his head went limp and fall unconscious.

Yajuu eyes widen, kissing Raikou on the lips. "Come on, don't leave me!" He yelled in worry. He placed his ear closed against Raikou's chest to hear the heartbeat. He picked up Raikou who seems to be a lot heavier probably because of the dense bones that has metal alludes. Yajuu ran out the door before running through the halls hurrying towards the lab.

Few doctors' head lifted up to see what is going on. Yajuu narrowed his eyes. "Stop staring! He's in trouble! Don't want the president blaming you for precious weapon of the government to be dead!" Yajuu said towards them with a low growl. The doctors nodded quickly before clearing off a table for Raikou to lie on. Yajuu place Raikou onto the table gently.

One doctor came out before drawing some blood from Raikou before moving away quickly to see what the poison was. Yajuu was uneasy and nervous wishing they could hurry a lot faster. They took 3 minutes before the doctor turned and looked to Yajuu. "Its poison that eats away the lungs, whoever did this wanted him to suffer a painful death. But I do have the cure. But you might have to hold him down, it'll likely wake him up and it's a painful healing cause it's fighting against the poison and killing the poison while healing it." The young bald male said calmly.

Yajuu nods before his hand were pressed down onto Raikou's body, one hand over Raikou's shoulder and collarbone, with his other hand pinning the legs down. "Go." He said sternly before the doctor took the needle before jabbing the needle right into the chest before injecting the cure inside. Yajuu waited before feeling the muscle tense in response of the cure.

"Don't let him claw at his chest, that is most important." The bald male before Raikou started to scream loudly in pain, his eyes opening with pupil wide with shock and pain. Raikou tries to lift his hand and claw at his chest but his arms were pinned down to the table. He thrashed trying to get free. He screams loudly, tears streaking his cheeks.

The bald man was distracted, which Yajuu leaned down and kissed Raikou on the lips quickly before pulling away. Raikou felt the pair of lips against his, his cheek turned a slight red as he seems to be calmer but still in much pain. He panted heavily against the pain. The bald man looked up and blinked. "He's calmer…huh." He said in a confused tone.

Yajuu chuckled lightly, before letting go of Raikou. "I've known Raikou for most of my life; I usually know how to make him calm down." He explained. Raikou scowls, trying to mask the pain on his face. "Shut up." He said in a teasing tone. Yajuu snickered quietly before looking to the doctor. "Well he fine now?" He asked the doctor. He nodded before tending to his other work. Yajuu picked Raikou up into his arms before carrying him out the door.

Raikou moaned a little in pain, keeping his head close to his lover's chest. Yajuu smiled lightly before speaking. "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me if you didn't feel good?" He asked calmly. Raikou blinked his eyes. "I felt fine; I wanted to take a shower. But then I felt sick and pain was intense… I tried to get to the door but I was losing strength to fast. I collapsed on the ground and hit my head on the door. My head hurts still." He explained calmly, masking the pain from touching his voice.

Yajuu frowned, feeling bad. "I'm sorry…" He thought with a frown. Raikou looked up at him. "Don't be. It could've been anyone." He said before leaning forward and kissed his lover on the lips. He felt his lover kiss him back before pulling away. He smiles warmly and burying his face lightly into his chest. "Do you still want a bath?" Yajuu asked with a smirk on his face.

Raikou face flushed before looking up. "Yes." He said before covering his face in embarrassment. Yajuu chuckled before entering the room and closing the door behind him, he heads towards the bathroom pushing the door open before closing it behind him.

He gently placed him on a seat before kissing Raikou softly before turning the water on to cold. "It'll help you numb the pain a little." He said calmly. Raikou kissed back then nodded gently. They both removed their clothes though Yajuu picked up Raikou and got into the water together. Yajuu sat near the back of the tub, holding Raikou close to him.

Raikou shivered slightly from the cold water but felt some relief that numbed a little of his pain. He smiles lightly before kissing his lover on the lips before sighing softly. Yajuu kissed his sweet dove back with a passionate. Yajuu pulled away before taking the shampoo and poured some of the content onto his hand. Raikou looked at him warily. "Raikou, I know you hate it but your hair is filthy and unpleasing." He said before rubbing the shampoo into Raikou's hair. Raikou grunts in protest but didn't fight. After his hair is covered in shampoo, his lover took a large cup and filled with water before pouring it over Raikou's head. Raikou kept his eyes shut before brushing his hair back lightly.

Raikou shook his head lightly before feeling water poured on him. He grunts in response before seeing his lover pull the plug. He clings to his lover with a light sigh before being partially carried out the bath tub and with a towel placed around him. He dried himself, before throwing his clothes on. Yajuu already had his clothes on before he grabbed his sweet dove hand and pulled him leading him out the bathroom and towards the bed.

Raikou yipped in response and blushed softly though he felt suddenly tired.


End file.
